Palex Tales: The Princess and The Commoner
by Imaj Inaya
Summary: Once upon a time in the Castle Degrassi there was a Princess...


Palex Tales: The Princess and The Commoner

A/N: This is what happens when I loose the Internet for hours...

Once upon a time there was a teenage girl, she had long locks of golden hair. She was the princess of the school, head cheer-leader to be exact. This blond princess was known as Paige Michalchuk, and her name was indeed known far and wide. Unfortunately for her, her reputation as a cold hearted bitch was what she was known for across the land.

This was common belief because, she had sabotaged numerous girls to keep her position on high. Her first boyfriend was acquired by use of cruel manipulative skills. (She coaxed his love interest into making a mockery of herself, intoxicated and poorly advised). Since then she had dumped the acquired prize and moved on to more tasteful interests. Older men, with good strong reputations. Unfortunately, she was single at this exact moment in time.

Her best friend was Hazel Duchess of Degrassi. She was always careful with what she said to Paige. If one wrong word was spoken, Hazel could find herself completely out of the loop. This was true of all of Paige's court, none were in a safe position under her rule.

"Paige, what is it that has you so upset lately?" Hazel asked cautiously as the two of them walked to cheer practice, "Is it a new man? Is he handsome?"

"I have had my eye on a few, and of course they're all handsome," Paige lied without pause, "I deserve nothing less."

"Of course." Hazel agreed with a grin, "Will you be bringing one to the winter ball? Does he have a friend?"

"There are so many, and I'm afraid I can't just choose one. I may just have to go alone." Paige shrugged to her friend. The ball was a concern of hers, going without a date was going to be just dreadful. "What happened to Jimmy?"

Sir Jimmy, a brave and honorable knight had lost the use of his legs in a fierce battle against an evil traitor within the School's stone walls. Sir Jimmy and Duchess Hazel had been an item for well over a year, and she had been loyal to him despite his demise by the wicked foe. At least, so Princess Paige had thought.

"He has eyes for another woman," Hazel said with a scowl, "It's time I move on as well."

"If only finding new men was like finding new cheerleaders." Paige joked as they entered the gym, Paige's court of cheerleaders were already prepared for her arrival. "Time to get this cheer down ladies" She told them all. Hazel however was considering Paige's joke as a serious remark. She whispered the idea to Darcy, another cheerleader.

Of course when Paige walked into the gym the next day and found a crowd waiting rather than her usual prepared squad she was furious. She marched over to the table the group was sitting behind and demanded an explanation.

"It was your idea." Hazel tried to remind her furious friend, she hadn't realized Paige was only making a joke. "You said, if only finding new men was like finding new cheerleaders. So we're holding auditions. Try outs, you could say. All the men in the school have come to try out for your escort to the ball."

Paige could see that the crowd was all male except her cheer squad. She considered the options. She could walk out now, and leave them to their own foolish mistakes. She could pick a man from the crowd... or she could humiliate all who try to win her hand. She smirked evilly at the thought, if she made the try out too rigorous no one would be able to pass. She wouldn't have to commit to another oaf until her Prince Charming came along. Her Prince Charming would take her breath away, he would make her heart beat faster, and he would sweep her right off her feet. She would know when she saw him, she had no doubt about it. These men however, they were not Prince charming.

She took her seat at the center of the judging table. Darcy read off the first name on the try-outs sign up sheet, "J.T. York" A scrawny young man, known for recently getting the head advisor pregnant walked into the center of the gym and away from the crowd.

"Answer the following three questions correct and you can stay." Paige told him, "When you take me out on a date, where would you take me?"

"Dinner and a Movie." He answered quickly, "We went on a date once before, dear Paige, you had a good time. Do you remember?"

She did remember. She frowned, "Dinner and a Movie? Old, boring, and definitely not good enough. Leave."

He hung his head and walked out of the gym. The next approached, he was carrying a guitar. "Bard Craig Manning" Darcy announced. Paige was curious to hear his answers. He was asked the same question.

He strummed his guitar, and sang his answer "I'd serenade you sweetly in the moon light. We'll walk, we'll talk, we'll rock all through the night.-"

"Enough." Paige interrupted his song, "Are you serious? You played two girls only a couple years back. I'm not an idiot, keep you're girlfriend."

Paige rolled her eyes. Bards, couldn't live with them, couldn't kill them. "Leave." she told him, and he did as told. "Next."

"Spinner" Darcy read off, but she responded before Paige even could, "Leave. Next is Jason Hogart"

Couldn't they find any men who weren't well known for the terrible things they had done? This man was as vile as they could get. Paige was getting annoyed, even though turning these fools down was even easier than she thought possible.

"I'd take you down to the Ravine; I'd show you a real good time Princess." He grinned cockily, "You don't know what you're missing."

"Riiight hon." Paige shook her head, "I guess I never will know what I'm missing. Go. Next!"

This went on for three hours. Her gay brother's boyfriend even tried out, obviously as a joke. She hadn't even passed one person through to the second question. The last fellow on the list was an "Alexander", she had never seen this guy around. There had been a couple like him, she hadn't recognized off the bat. They all had their familiarities, even this guy. He was wearing a goofy golf hat, backwards. He had sunglasses on, (even though they were inside), and his goatee was crooked. She repeated the question again, at least she knew this would be the last time.

He cleared his throat before answering in a gruff voice, "Where ever you wanted to go, be it to a play down the street, a circus a city away, a television show premier in another country, or a picnic on the moon. Anything for you."

Princess Paige felt that flutter of butterflies in her stomach. He had the answer to the first question, and he had put it so romantically too. Could this goofy man be her Prince charming? Seriously? No. He was far too hideous. "Excellent answer, Alexander the goof," She teased, "Next question, I've had a really bad day. How are you going to cheer me up?"

"We're going dancing, whether you like it or not. The rush of the dance floor will have you forgetting all your troubles in no time. Please, Paige, let me take you to the ball. I promise you won't regret it." He pleaded. For a second his voice sounded familiar too. Had she talked to this weird guy and not remembered doing so? How obscure, she thought. He had a way with words... if only he weren't so ugly.

"Third question." She said, "Do you really expect me to let _you_ looking like _that_ take _me_ to the ball. I'm Paige, head cheerleader. Who in the kingdom are you Alexander? You look like a jester."

"I'm...uh..." He frowned and shook his head, "Nobody of importance, just a commoner of little worth. I could work on my appearance if that would help?"

"Wrong answer farm boy." Paige tittered, "Leave."

He, like the others hung his head and left the gym. As he walked outside he pulled off the hat to reveal long dark brown hair. He ripped off the fake goatee, and shoved it in the hat. He was no he at all, Alexander was none-other than Alex Nunez, a commoner girl in the Degrassi kingdom. She had been hopelessly in love with Paige for years, secretly admiring the Princess from afar. When she saw the try-out sheet she thought she'd give it a shot, she'd go out on a limb, she'd take a chance. Unfortunately, these things happen, and dreams don't always come true.

Paige had restless dreams about the man she turned away against her hearts will. He was valiant, he was brave, he was everything she ever wanted in a prince or knight. Everything but pretty. She was Paige, she was shallow, cold-hearted and mean. She had a reputation to up-hold. She couldn't just go dating ugly commoners, it would ruin her image. So she would toss and and turn and try to get him out of her head.

The weeks passed, and the ball was only a couple of nights away. He was still in her thoughts, despite how much she wanted him gone. She went to a girl she hardly talked to, for some advice on the matter. They had met through several unfortunate accidents, but Paige knew what the girl had to say was real. It never involved the political bull-shit her court would have added into the advice from their point of view. She wanted someone to tell her to go after him.

"Alex, do you have a minute?" Paige interrupted the girl on her way to class. Alex nodded and the two went into the girls washroom for the talk.

"What's up, Paige?" Alex asked, trying to sound casual.

"I need some advice." Paige explained, "I met someone, and I turned him down because of his... well status. He's in my dreams, he's in my thoughts, it's like he bewitched me with his words. What do I do? How do I get rid of him?"

"I guess you could kill him." Alex scoffed, she remembered very well what Paige had said to her that night. "It's not like _you_ could be with a _commoner_."

"Well, I could." Paige shrugged half-heartedly, "It's my choice really. But he was so... weird looking. I'm suppose to be with someone handsome. Someone..."

"Was he as hideous as I am, dear Princess?" Alex cut in. She couldn't help it, she wanted to hear the hurtful words aimed at herself rather than at her male alter-ego Alexander. Paige glanced her up and down then shook her head.

"Don't call yourself hideous, hon" Paige told her sincerely, "You just need someone to take you shopping, I think you'd be quite beautiful in a nice designer dress. You certainly have the figure. Anyway, back to my problem. He's just funny looking, and common. If only you could have seen him, you'd understand."

"You really think I could be beautiful?" Alex grinned.

"Well duh." Paige rolled her eyes, "Why would I lie about something like that? So what do I do Alex? Seriously, I have a problem here."

"Forget about him." Alex said harshly, "There'll be plenty of other people at that ball. You can catch someone real. Someone you can connect with. You just gotta be cool, you gotta be _hot_."

Paige smiled at that. Alex was the last person she expected to tell her to forget about him. Everyone else certainly would. There would be actual prince's and knights worth catching at the ball, the commoner girl was right. How could she reward the girl for being so helpful, she thought. "Would you like to go to the Ball?"

"Well, since you're asking I guess I could go." Alex smirked, thinking maybe Paige had figured it out. "It's not really my crowd, but I could make a little exception and act like royalty for one night."

"Excellent. I'll see you there." Paige told her, "Thank you for the advice dear. It's a load off my mind."

And it really was. He was in her thoughts less now, she could concentrate on catching the eye of the perfect man at the ball itself. She went to the finest dress maker in town and demanded the most beautiful dress they could make. She wanted to look perfect for Charming, when he swept her off her feet.

She arrived at the ball, beautiful as she could have hoped to be. She danced with several princes' and knights, but none had the right feel to them. She had a sinking feeling the right feel belonged to that commoner boy, she was trying to forget. A small commotion was coming from the front doors, the guards wouldn't allow someone in. His timing would be perfect if that was him...

She rushed over to see what had caused the fray. Alex, dressed in up nicely (but still in black), was arguing loudly with the first guard. She saw Paige and cut her tone down instantly. She gestured at Paige "She invited me. Ask her."

Paige confirmed her identity, although the looks she got for doing so made her wish she hadn't. She returned to the dance floor, and danced the night away. Not a one of them had swept her off her feet, and stolen her heart. She was feeling utterly hopeless, when his voice came to her from behind. He had put his hands over her eyes, but she knew it was him. It was Alexander, come to save the night. She giggled and her heart raced with excitement.

"Close your eyes" He told her, "Let's just dance, I'll lead."

He was the man of course, she thought, of course he would lead. She did as he asked and kept her eyes closed as the two of them glided across the dance floor. He had the feel she was looking for, she felt intoxicated without even drinking. He was her man, commoner or not. The dancing came to a halt and his lips brushed up against hers. She leaned into the kiss, but he had already stepped back. She opened her eyes, and Alex was standing in front of her. It only took a few quick seconds to realize Alex and Alexander were one and the same. Everyone was looking at the two of them.

"I love you Princess."Alex said without the gruff overtone she used to sound more like a guy.

"You tricked me..." Paige whispered.

Alex closed her eyes, and sighed. She had expected rejection, but it hurt all the same.

"You tricked me into seeing how wonderful you truly are." Paige let the corner of her mouth twitch up into a smirk.

Alex's eyes snapped open, her jaw dropped.

"Care for another dance, farm boy?" She held out her hand to Alex. Alex took her hand, and lead another dance. She couldn't take her eyes off of Paige's eyes. The dance ended with a kiss. It was a full kiss, and a passionate kiss. The Princess of Degrassi could have anyone she wanted by her side, and she choose the commoner girl with the magic touch. The Princes', Knights', and all of her court of cheerleaders' gawked openly at her choice, but none were brave enough to speak out against it.

Paige and Alex united just made sense somehow...

The End


End file.
